


Lumpy's Flower

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy's Flower

Somewhere, someone with a really bad case of hay fever accidentally makes the same mistake Lumpy made... 


End file.
